


Never Been Your Fan Boy

by pxtroclus



Category: MyBlue, ohm/fluke - Fandom, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxtroclus/pseuds/pxtroclus
Summary: In which Ohm turned into a fan boy of an actor and vlogger named Fluke.
Relationships: Ohm Thitiwat Ritprasert/Fluke Natouch Siripongthon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

  
**ohm | @ohmthitiwat**

remind me to remind pine that it's OUR house 😣

_________

replies:

Mix | @mixmixmix

P', Pine is telling me that you need to shut up. She cannot understand what she is watching.

earth | @cooheart

stop being annoying loooool. let the kid enjoy.

**ohm | @ohmthitiwat**

@cooheart you are the annoying one. @mixmixmix, okay. no dinner for the both of you, kids. 😌

earth | @cooheart  
threatening pine and mix. who's the kid here???

\----------

**ohm | @ohmthitiwat**  
okay. i cooked dinner for the kids. i am: nice 😚

\----------

replies:

@kao | numbernine  
I'm with coo and my baby told me to tell you: HOW ABOUT NO?

\----------

1 notification:

pine | @pineare  
i love you so much and i want to meet you so bad. are you going back to Bangkok soon? #AskFluke

\----------

**ohm | @ohmthitiwat**  
wait, did my sister just said i love you to someone and deleted it faster than the lightning? who is it? 😤

\----------

pine | @fallforfluke  
oops. wrong account hahaha


	2. Chapter 2

**ohm | @ohmthitiwat**

hello. is there anyone who saw pine?

\-----------

replies: 

earth | @cooheart

What's with you and your everyday overprotectiveness? Let the kid breathe. Lol.

**ohm | @ohmthitiwat**

@cooheart, check dm

\----------

hello! 

im just a concerned bro. i just want to know what she's up to lately.

she spends more of her time with her phone.

i am: ignored 😣

**earth:**

Duh! It's normal. 

Who doesn't spend time on their phones these days?

but what if she has a boyfriend?

i saw her post saying i love you to someone

until now, she ignores that question whenever i ask her

😔

**earth:**

LOOOOOOOOOL.

I know you are a concerned bro but not to this extent. 

Are your parents threatening you?

....

uhm

**earth:**

Piece of advice, 

Don't stress yourself out.

I know your siblings. They'll be fine.

The thing you have to be worried about are their grades. As long as they can pass their subjects, good.

thanks man 😍

will do

🙄

You're only like this when you are asking for favor.

Anyway, you know the drill. 

See you at the café.

you know, sometimes i feel like you only give me advice for free coffee

🙁🙁🙁

**earth:**

Eew, Ohm. 

If I only give you a free advice for coffee, I could've befriended a coffee shop owner instead.

Not to mention, I am your friend for what? Years? Looooool.

Anyway, I saw Pine!

where???

hello, where???

i need to fetch her. it's already past eight.

**earth:**

At the cafe near the university

are you sure that...

**earth:**

Dumb dumb.

I am not tricking you for free food.

//attached photo//

i'll be there in 20 ☺

thank you 

\-----------

pine | @fallforfluke

At last! I'm almost done making a Fluke-themed bullet journal but now, I'm sleepy. HMU if our chubby cheeks breathe. 😴

//attached photo of a bullet journal and an iPAD playing Fluke's bullet journal vlog

8:45 PM

\-----------

**ohm | @ohmthitiwat**

cute.

9:15 PM

\------------

**ohm | @ohmthitiwat**

crowd sourcing: do you know the name of the vlogger who loves wearing blue shirts with brown locks and have braids? i saw my sister calling him chubby cheeks

\------------

50+ replies:

sae | @flukefluke

did someone call our chubby cheeks?

tiara | @whatthefluke

I kinda know what you are talking about. Is it our pride and smol bean, Fluke Natouch?

\-----------

20+ Quote Retweets

yel | @flukiefluke

be careful. maybe he is another poser.

\-----------

**ohm | @ohmthitiwat**

@flukiefluke who am i going to imitate? i don't get what you are talking about?

\-----------

**ohm | @ohmthitiwat**

thank you people! i finally know his name.

11:02PM

\------------

**ohm | @ohmthitiwat**

hi @FlukeNatouch

11:03PM

\-------------

**F | @FlukeNatouch**

Good night, chubby cheekers! Thank you for playing the tag with me tonight. Rest well, I love you. 

11:03PM


	3. Chapter 3

**F | @FlukeNatouch**

**[FOLLOWING]**

_________

**ohm | @ohmthitiwat**

even the picture knows how we cant stand each other 🤔

__________

replies:

coo | @cooheart

Who took this photo? Let us talk. Also, Ohm, you are the ugly one in this friendship 😉

kao | @numbernine

Nice photo. Whoever took this, you started a war. 😶

coo | @cooheart

Don't you agree with me, lung? //puppy eyes 😚

**ohm | @ohmthitiwat**

ugh. get out of my mentions, plz.

__________

**ohm | @ohmthitiwat**

never thought im gonna watch several vlogs in a row. cute. cute. cute. 😊

__________

**ohm | @ohmthitiwat**

wait, realizayshuns! 🤯

__________

**ohm | @ohmthitiwat**

he's the one my sister is referring to. woah. im gonna let it slide tho 😎

__________

pine | @fallforfluke

Trust my brother to know things later. He thought F is my boyfriend that's why I avoid him. Correction, he's my son! 😤

__________

**ohm | @ohmthitiwat**

oh. he's in japan right now. i wanna meet him too.

__________

**ohm | @ohmthitiwat**

starstruck.

__________

coo | @cooheart

Can someone please tell Ohm to stop flooding my timeline?

___________

coo | cooheart

Hold up! The guy he's talking about looks so familiar!

__________

Fluke FC | @LoveFluke

Good day everyone! May we remind you not to flock tweets especially those who are just casually watching Fluke's vlogs. Kindly delete the tweets.

Please be mindful because it will reflect on our dearest chubby cheek. That being said, play the tag later at 6PM #BananaMilkDrinkXFluke

5:00PM

__________

**ohm | @ohmthitiwat**

hi, @FlukeNatouch! have a good dinner!

5:45PM

__________

**ohm | @ohmthitiwat**

phew! people didn't attack me for mentioning Fluke's name unlike what happened two days ago.

7:35PM

__________

**F | @FlukeNatouch**

I'm late but have you seen the teaser? If not, please check out the link. While waiting, please purchase the drink to your local outlets! Love love you😍 🍌

#BananaMilkDrinkXFluke

9:00PM

___________

**ohm | @ohmthitiwat**

wait! why didn't people inform me about the hashtag?! i want to play too #BananaMilkDrinkXFluke

9:00PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip ohm who is not yet familiar with playing tags. lol.


	4. Chapter 4

**F | @FlukeNatouch**

Hi, chubby cheekers, how are you? Don't forget to play the tag later at 7PM 💙💙💙 #.AskFluke 

4:30PM

__________

**ohm | @ohmthitiwat**

should i wear a black or white suit?

4:30PM

_________

**earth:**

Don't tell me your parents are setting you up once more?

what if they are?

do i even have a choice?

😭

**earth:**

Sometimes, you are just way too nice to decline.

Then again, we know you aren't.

😂

yeah, i know.

😂😂😂

i just want to get this shit done.

i did stupid things in the past that karma is coming back full force.

**earth:**

Stop??? Being??? Dramatic???

😌

**Kao:**

Babe, stop nagging.

oh? kao, you're still alive?

i thought you are a ghost.

🤔

**earth:**

Don't touch my boyfriend 😒

i am not really touching him but??? ohkay???

fine!

i really don't have much time!

shoo love birds!

bye!

**Kao:**

Ohm, wait!

The guy who is the subject of your recent tweets looks familiar.

He looks like someone I know but I cannot pinpoint where I saw him.

**earth:**

OMG?

Great minds really think alike.

You really are my soulmate, babe.

Anyway, Ohm!

Ohm, where u at?

**Kao:**

Better tell him next time.

Let's meet, bunny.

😊

_________

enka | @flukememes

Hello, P'! Do you have a Thai actress you look up to? #AskFluke

__________

**F | @FlukeNatouch**

I have a lot of senior actors that I liked but you can say that I am inspired by Yaya the most. 

_________

ensalada | @pxtroclus

P', do you have plans to go back to Thailand? #AskFluke

_________

**F | @FlukeNatouch**

Not now but soon. Haha.

_________

june | @flowersforfluke

Fave food? #AskFluke

_________

**F | @FlukeNatouch**

Sour foods but I like fruits the most such as durian, watermelon and papaya.

_________

tiara | @whatthefluke

I saw some of your photos in your teenage years but where did you study in your secondary years? #AskFluke

_________

**F | @FlukeNatouch**

Can I not answer? I transferred schools a lot. Hahaha.

_________

**ohm | @ohmthitiwat**

i just got home, what's up?

9:43PM

_________

Mix | @mixmixmix

in case you are asking, fluke is trending rn.

_________

**ohm | @ohmthitiwat**

wait, is it done already?

9:44PM

________

**F | @FlukeNatouch**

I guess, that's it. Thank you so much for your questions, I had fun. Until next time. I'll see you on my next vlog! #AskFluke

9:45:45PM

_________

**ohm | @ohmthitiwat**

what is your ideal type? #AskFluke

9:45:47PM

_________

1 Quote Tweet:

**F | @FlukeNatouch**

True to their word. 

>> ohm | @ohmthitiwat: what is your ideal type? #AskFluke

_________

**ohm | @ohmthitiwat**

did fluke just...???

_________

earth | @cooheart

Foreboding.


	5. Chapter 5

**F | @FlukeNatouch**

True to their word.

—

//press like

//error

This Tweet was deleted by the Tweet author. Learn more.


	6. Chapter 6

user1: did i see it wrong? fluke, what are you doing? hahahaha

—

user2: Fluke got caught! ohmygod rofl

—

user3: baby, you bid goodbye but you still replied after that 😂

—

user4: i have a proof that this existed! hahahaha. son, you are so funny.

[attach a screenshot]

—

user5: his manager is gonna scold him looooool iM WHEEZING

—

user: Am I the only one who feels sad about Fluke's tweet? Did someone break my baby's heart?

——————————

fn | @zeitraffer🔒

You are really dumb. I wanna smack you. 

/proceeds to smack oneself


	7. Chapter 7

**F | @FlukeNatouch**

It's April which means that it's Sakura season! I'm excited to go out! Yeeeees! 🌸🌸🌸

___________

**Fluke @FlukeNatouch**

Flowers are beautiful yet fragile and so are we. Please handle us with care. 

127,423 likes

1 hour ago

____________

pine | @pineare

Since my brother knows I like Fluke, I can finally tweet here now! Yay! 😄

____________

**ohm | @ohmthitiwat**

@pineare what does that mean?

____________

pine | @pineare

"Flowers are beautiful yet fragile and so are we. Please handle us with care."

Pretty! AAAAAH!

____________

pineare, where did you get Fluke's photo?

pine:

Huh? P', you're not following P'Fluke in IG?

Hello?

P'Ohm? 

Still there?

Anyway, I'm going out with my friends today. 

I'll come back before 7pm! 

Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**Fluke**

@FlukeNatouch

Be crazy in this world of sane people. I make vlogs too.

22\. JP. TH.

85 posts

1.5 Million Followers

99 Following

_________

**[FOLLOWING]**

**[Turn all notifications on ✔]**

_________

Ohm Thitiwat Ritprasert

@ohmthitiwat

Lost soul | BKK

35 posts

8,346 Followers

49 Following

_________

**[FOLLOWING]**

**[Turn all notifications on ✔]**

**[Turn all notifications off ✔]**

**[Turn all notifications on ✔]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedbacks, anyone? lol.


	9. Chapter 9

**F | @FlukeNatouch**  
Hi, chubby cheekers! A lot of you know that I've been busy these past few weeks that's why I am not as active as before. Now, I can't help but to feel guilty. ☹

Because of this, I want to ask for suggestions for my next vlog as a peace offering. What do you guys think? #FlukeNatouch

_________

**ohm | @ohmthitiwat**  
you don't have to feel guilty.

_________

**F | @FlukeNatouch**  
Oh! I almost forgot! You have GCs right? You can summarize all your suggestions. In that way, I'll have the chance to consider all of your thoughts.

_________

**ohm | @ohmthitiwat**  
wait?! chubby cheekers have a gc?! let me in pls 👉👈

_________

replies:

Kao | @numbernine  
@ohmthitiwat not to be dramatic but I thought I followed a stan account.

earth | @cooheart  
@numbernine At this point, he actually is. 🤷

_________

**ohm | @ohmthitiwat**  
who knows where i can join the chubby cheekers gc? pls //paging chubby cheekers  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let him in hahahaha.


	10. Chapter 10

pine, can you help me?

**pine:**

help you with what, P'Ohm?

i want to join chubby cheekers gc. i just want to give suggestions to fluke. 😫

**pine:**

P', the people in the gc are die hard fans of P'Fluke. I can't just let you in.

pls? pretty please.

☹☹☹

i'll let you go have a free pass this week.

you can go home late.

**pine:**

P', I'm sorry.  
I'm not really sure if I can. 

Pine, you know me.

This is the first time I'm going to do this. Please. 

If in any way I did something that can harm Fluke or anyone in that GC, I promise that I'll leave. 

This is my first time being a fan boy so I need your guidance.

Please reconsider, Pineare. 

**pine:**

Okay, P'

I'll just ask the admins and I'll add you ASAP.

yay! thanks pine!

you really are the best!

don't tell mix 😂

**pine:**

Of course, I am the best one this house.

But don't forget your promise, P'! 

You'll let me go pass my curfew for a week!

________

pine | @fallforfluke  
fr, it scared the hell out of me when my brother wrote his message in sentence case. it means that he's really serious. this is the first time i've seen this for a long time.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohm scaring pine lolololol


End file.
